


Submission

by SalemDae_45



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV), Wanted (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Elliot Stabler, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Divorce, Post-Series, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Top Eddie Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie has a little something for his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

"Crawl for me," Eddie ordered, with a tone between a seductive whisper and aggressive growl. His eyes lingered at Stabler, whose broad shoulders and sculpture abs glistened with sweat from their last little encounter a few hours ago.

Eddie watched as Elliot leaned against the wall, appearing vulnerable, almost virginal. Different from how he always behaved outside their room.

The fading sunlight gave his lover an angelic glow, although what they are about to do wasn't innocent. Elliot was exposed to him, and the world as the window-like walls left nothing to the imagination. Call Eddie an exhibitionist, but he wanted people to see him fuck, to be turned on by his performance.

Wearing only a see-through briefs that hugged his hips and framed his ass very well, the mere appearance of his lover aroused Eddie. He licked his lips, staring hungrily at the outline of his cock: hard, constraint, ready to be release. Eddie had so much in store for him, thinking of how he wanted that ass on his cock, riding him until they both cum.

But, Eddie was in control, he wanted to make him wait.

"Don't make me say it again, Stabler," Eddie threatened.

Elliot crossed his arms; a disgruntled frown appeared on his face.

Eddie smirked. "Don't worry, Stabler, I will reward you soon. Now, crawl for me." His eyes darkened with lust as he kept his gaze on his sub.

Following Eddie's orders, Elliot kneeled. The unsatisfied frown remained on his face

"Good boy. Come to me." Eddie widened his legs, running his fingers down his chest until it reached his hard cock. “Don’t keep me waiting,” He groaned, rubbing himself through his pants.

Elliot tilted his head from side to side, before moving his knees. He stretched, displaying every muscle on his lean frame, hypnotizing Eddie.

Eddie increased his strokes, watching Elliot move slowly, arching his back like a cat. He saw the coy little grin appearing on Elliot’s face, teasing him. He let his pet have that one, but, by the end of the night, Elliot will be his bitch.

Eddie tilted his head to the side as his breathing and heartbeat hitched. A groan escaped his parted lips, wishing Elliot would hurry up and wrapped his lips around his aching cock. The anticipation of his sub sent his whole body on fire, craving him.

Elliot stopped in between Eddie’s legs. He looked up at Eddie, massaging little circles on his inner thighs.

"Suck me," Eddie growled.

Stabler glanced at him before setting his attention on Eddie’s cock. His lips caressed Eddie's built chest, gliding his tongue downward until he reached one of his thighs. He licked and sucked interchangeably, dragging out his movements.

Eddie bit his lips as he pulled Elliot’s hair.

"I said suck me!"

Elliot hummed as an answer, dragging his lips across the side of Eddie’s cock. He kissed the sensitive skin, nibbling around the rim before placing his mouth on the head.

Eddie hissed, letting his head back. He never thought he could break Elliot. When Eddie first met him, Elliot was too much of a control freak with anger issues. To him, Elliot was too aggressive to be a sub. But a divorce, alcohol, and lonely nights later, Elliot gave in.

 Completely

Eddie’s moans quickened as his stomach tightened. He shivered, feeling his body heated while his sub slowly took his whole cock. Eddie thrust his hips upwards, wanting more of Elliot’s hot mouth, and tongue.

"Oh, El..." He gripped Elliot’s head, pushing his hips frantically, matching his lover’s rhythm. The smacking of his lover’s wet mouth on his cock turned Eddie on. He changed the angle, result in hearing a greedy moan from his sub.

"That’s it, El.....feels so good. Oh...come on…suck me…" he moaned, one hand gripping the armchair while the other gripping Elliot’s head. He started to shove his cock inside Elliot’s mouth. He had to have more of his mouth, more of his tongue, more of his hands caressing his balls and thighs. He even wanted more of Stabler grinding his hardness against his leg.

Eddie purred under his breath as the friction of Elliot’s cock intensify. The begging moans kept escaping from his lover’s lips as Eddie was getting close to his release.

It was time.

Stop!"

Elliot continued to suck him.

"I said stop," Eddie jerked Elliot’s head back, "Are you disobeying me?" He asked, trying to keep his composure as well, but Elliot was too much of a distraction for him to concentrate.

Elliot laughed, licking the trickle of cum from his lips.

The quiet act of defiance made Eddie hard.

"Stand up."

Elliot stood from the floor. The thin briefs formed his ass and cock to perfection. So much so that it revealed his much-needed attention cock.

"Strip."

Elliot grinned, putting both hands on the rim, pushing them down slowly. Standing in the complete nude, Eddie observed him, loving what he saw.

"Come here,” he ordered, pointing at his lap.

Elliot straddled him, immediately grounding his ass on Eddie’s cock.

Eddie tensed, surprised at the sudden action. He quickly undid his pants, freeing his cock from its restraints.

"You want me to..." He thrust his hips upward.

Elliot moaned, rocking his hips, getting as much friction as he can.

"Say it," he teased, leaning back against the chair, holding until Elliot’s waist.

"Yes," his lover begged, “Yes please…”

Eddie grinned. "Please, what?” He knew it was a dick move, but he loved seeing Elliot beg. It made him hard to hear the Elliot Stabler reduce to a puddle of mess. He leaned forward, so close that his lips hovered over Elliot’s.

The mix of pleasure and pain floored Stabler's face as he uncontrollably grounded his ass on Eddie’s cock. Stabler gripped the back of the chair, the friction between their bodies had him panting desperately.

"Eddie..." He whined.

Eddie smacked his ass. “Please what, baby? Say it for me,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against Elliot’s.

“Eddie…please…” With so much urgency and neediness, Eddie almost stopped his game.

Almost.

“I won’t touch you until you say it,” he whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe.

Elliot arched his back and whispered, "Fuck me."

“What? I can’t hear you.”

“Fuck me! Please, just fuck me!” He cried.

Eddie grinned. “Of course! All you needed to do is ask.” He postured himself, shifting his cock between Elliot’s ass.

Little pants escape his lips as Elliot lowered himself on Eddie’s cock. Slowly at first, he builds his speed each time he fucked himself.

Eddie pinned his hips, feeling his tight heat engulfing his cock.

"You feel so good. So needy, so tight. Goddamn..." He watched the pleasure flooded Elliot’s face, loving how his body react to his cock. He continued to thrust into him, feeling every curve of his entrance.

Biting his lips, Elliot let his head back, helplessly grounding his cock against Eddie’s stomach.

Eddie should push him away, but he needed it too. He pulled Elliot closer, entering him with much force and quickness. Eddie sucked on Elliot’s stretched neck, licking the trail of sweat forming on his skin. .

"That’s it, baby! Deeper, harder....oh fuck, goddamn baby..." Elliot finally cried when Eddie thrust against his prostate.

“You like that?” Eddie asked, moving his hips upward, continuing to massage his overflowing prostate. He wanted more of his heat, but it wasn’t enough.

The sound of skin smacking and pants echoed the whole room. Eddie thrust quickly, trying to make it last, but his release was near. He didn’t want it to end, especially since Elliot was still hard.

He moved his lips closer to Elliot’s while wrapping his hands around his cock.

"Please..."Elliot begged.

"Please, what?" It was time. Two hours of teasing him, fucking him and teasing him. Eddie knew it was getting close. But damn, he wanted Elliot just to hold out one more hour.

"Oh God...please just...let..."

"Let you what?" Eddie teased, nibbling along his jawline.

"Goddamn it, Eddie...just let...me cum..."He panted.

"If you say so..."

"Oh God! “ He yelled the moment Eddie stroked his cock.

Eddie laughed as he finally kissed him, sucking on his tongue as the pleasure from his cock and hands begin to blur. He was so close. He tilted his hips slightly, thrusting his hips in a way that made his stomach tightened, head spinning, and blood flowing to his cock.

"I'm...about....to..." He heard Elliot mumbled against his lips. Eddie deepened his thrusts and moved his hand faster.

“Hold on…”

“Eddie…I’m close” He whined, humping his hand and bouncing on his cock at the same time.

Eddie closed his eyes, holding onto Elliot as he finally reached his climax.

"Fuck!" He cried, arching his back, holding his breath. He continued to stroke Elliot as he was slowly coming from his high.

“Eddie…o…” Elliot moaned, rocking his hips upward while Eddie rubbed faster.

“Little more…baby…a little…”

“I’m…near…” he whined against Eddie’s lips. Eddie knew he was near, but he kept his pace. He teased him, going fast, then slow, before quickening it again.

Eddie kissed him, sliding his tongue under Elliot’s chin until he reached the base of his neck. Biting the skin, he felt Elliot stiffened, shivering from his release.

“Eddie,” he whispered, as they laid back on the chair.

Eddie exhaled, caressing Elliot’s back until his fingers landed on his ass.

"Not bad, Stabler. You didn’t hold out as long as I thought, but still good."

"Fuck you," Elliot playfully bit his neck.

Eddie smacked his ass. "Talk to me like that again and you will never cum for a long time."

Elliot raised his head slightly from Eddie’s shoulder. "I agree to be a sub, not a doormat."

"And you make a good sub, darling. Now, do I need to pull you over my knee and spank you as punishment for back talking me?" Eddie smirked. Seeing Elliot mouthing off always put him in a frisky mode.

Elliot shifted his position until he grounded his cock on Eddie. Eddie hissed, holding onto Elliot’s ass, meeting his friction.

"I like that, but how about I put a cock ring on you,” he kissed him on the lips, “and force you not to cum for a whole day." He trailed his lips down his neck, "I suck you,” then Elliot ran his tongue downward until he was on his knees, "I touch, tease, and even fuck you, but you can’t cum. Not. At. All.” Elliot eyed Eddie's semi-hard cock before saying "Do you need any more convincing?"

Eddie pushed Elliot’s head on his cock. "How about you suck me first, and then I give you an answer."

The answer will be no, but he wasn't going to let Elliot know that. In the meantime, he was ready for round two.


End file.
